


Think about it

by Solkatt2410



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, Kinda, M/M, Magical Creatures, Modern Setting, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Sex, Shotgun Wedding, Soulmates, Spirits, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solkatt2410/pseuds/Solkatt2410
Summary: In a world were everyone harbors one or more spirits tied to their souls, manifestations of their own traits and those of their ancestors, psychic abilities are rare but not unheard off. Sasuke has heard inexplicable sounds all his life and never thought twice about it. Naruto, however, nearly falls flat on his face the first time he gets close enough to his mind.





	1. I can hear you

Sasuke straightened in his chair with a groan, pushing his shoulders back until he heard a satisfying cracking noise, a yawn forcing its way out behind his hand. It was late and the library was nearly completely deserted, except for a few lone souls bent over their books and computers much like him. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Sasuke sighed at the time and started to pack up his books, flinching as a door slammed close by and hastily looking up. No one else had so much blinked and Sasuke twitched when the noise resounded clearly inside his skull again milliseconds later and swore under his breath.

He was not unused to the strange echoes that sometimes occurred in his head, he just wished they were not quite so loud.

Carefully packing up his back, he closed his eyes and ground his teeth together when what sounded like a fucking foghorn blared through his skull. He needed to eat and definitely sleep tonight, fuck.

Glancing around the table as he silently pulled his coat on, he swung his backpack on once he was certain he had everything and left the library, walking with long strides towards the door. He nearly tripped when the trembling note of a very big gong gong resounded through his head and barely registered the stranger outside the door as cold autumn air washed over him.

“Hey, wait,” the man called after him and Sasuke stopped and turned, frowning. The man jogging up to him was fit and slim, a little shorter than himself, with a mop of blond hair stubbornly sticking out under the red beanie he was wearing. He had a nondescript black jacket and faded, blue jeans.

“Can I help you?” Sasuke asked, impatient to get home, and the blond stopped a step back, eyes bluer than the damn sky staring at him curiously. The faint marks of whiskers on his cheeks told Sasuke he had some kind of animal spirit in his ancestry.

“Fuck, that’s odd,” the man stated and Sasuke arched an incredulous eyebrow, offended and a bit confused, the dragon within his soul growling. Who the hell was this guy? The blond jumped and quickly held out a hand, and Sasuke could see the mischievous fox in him as he grinned and said, “Sorry, I’m Naruto.”

Sasuke stared at his hand for a few seconds too long because the man let out an amused snort and grabbed his, shaking it firmly before letting go. Sasuke kind of wanted to clock him but the promise of hot food and a warm bed sounded better than a fight. Glaring death, he snapped,

“Fuck off, I don’t have time with some random ass moron, I-”

“Wanna get home and have some dinner?” Naruto grinned and confusion out won anger when Sasuke noted that his smile was like the sun and the blond immediately started to blush. “Heh, thanks, I guess? Ma says I have a nice smile.”

Sasuke literally dropped his bag, gaping, and Naruto swept down and caught it with a soft ‘oops’, holding it out for Sasuke to take.

“What the Devil are you? Can you fucking read my mind?” Sasuke hissed, stepping back from the man, and Naruto gave him a lopsided grin.

“Nope! But you’re broadcasting loudly, like really loudly,” the blond replied and Sasuke stopped moving, mind racing through everything he had ever read about people with psychic abilities, eventually lighting on an article about a pair of twins harboring  dryads with mind-speech. One of them had said she could not hear her twin unless the other girl was actually broadcasting so it was not a type of mind-reading, more of a mind-hearing, but- Naruto chuckled and interrupted, “No, yeah, that’s it exactly.”

“What the hell,” Sasuke stated flatly and Naruto gestured at himself as he explained, 

“I’m telepathic and pretty sensitive to boot, which means I can pick up on what other people are broadcasting, basically what they are thinking really loudly or unguardedly. In my case it doesn’t really matter if they have even a speck of telepathic ability, if I’m in the vicinity and someone shouts at me I’ll hear it. But you, hell, I heard you from the opposite side of the building, slamming a door in my fucking ear, among other things. What was  _ that _ all about, by the way?”

Sasuke stared at him, internally debating the merits of running now or hitting the guy, getting his bag and then running. Naruto grimaced and swung his bag forward, tossing it into his arms, and stuffed his hands in his pockets again, eyeing him warily.

“I’d prefer not getting slugged in the jaw, thanks. I’m not going to abduct you and no, I can’t do anything to your mind, I can just hear it, asshole,” the blond said, clearly hurt, and Sasuke actually flushed as he viciously stamped down all the usual phobias and prejudiced shit that had jumped up in his mind. A bit ashamed, Sasuke slung his backpack on properly and met the blond’s eyes, even though there was no chance in hell he could manage an apology right now, his dragon grumbling at the prospect, prideful and stubborn.

“What the hell do you want?” Sasuke asked, wary and hostile but hey, he had not legged it yet. Or let his nox smother the blond, even though it was lurking in the shadows, black tendrils only he could see reaching protectively for him. Naruto shrugged, glancing at the bus stop, and Sasuke turned his head after a moment to see his bus approaching.

“I thought something was wrong so I kinda came running when I heard you, I had no idea you didn’t even know you were telepathic. It’s pretty weird, actually, that you broadcast like this and can’t hear me. I figured I could…” Naruto trailed off with a shrug but Sasuke was curious now, intrigued despite himself, and fuck it, he could walk home or take the later bus tonight.

“Could what?” he asked, forcing his shoulders down as he tried to converse with the man, and Naruto smiled wryly at him.

“Help you. Wanna go somewhere more private? I might not be interested in your ability but others probably are, and teaching shielding isn’t gonna work out here, either way,” the blond said and Sasuke went over all places in the vicinity that could potentially be open, coming up empty. Of course, he could invite Naruto to his apartment, if he was feeling particularly insane. Naruto chuckled, the sound warm and soft, and the dragon within him thought it was beautiful, something the blond clearly picked up as he made an embarrassed noise and then smiled shyly. Annoyed, Sasuke glared at the blond as Naruto suggested, “How about we meet tomorrow? I promise I won’t do anything to you.”

Sasuke agreed before he even thought the idea through, dragon pushing him to accept what it viewed as a challenge, and Naruto beamed at him, blue eyes sparkling in the light from the lamps and Sasuke swore he could see the faint outline of a pair of fox ears perked on his head.

“Tomorrow afternoon, 2.30, here,” Sasuke finally said, nodding at the spot they were standing at, and the man smiled.

“Okay. What’s your name?”

Studying the blond for a long while, he finally said,

“Sasuke.”

“Sleep tight, Sasuke, see you tomorrow.” Naruto smiled and Sasuke nodded.

“Hn. See you tomorrow,” he replied, shrugging his backpack higher as he turned and walked away, chancing a glance backwards just before turning a corner to see Naruto walking the opposite way.

“Strange...” Sasuke muttered to himself as he continued walking, turning over what Naruto had told him in his mind, phone in hand moments later as he tried to understand what he had been told.  


He did not settle until early morning, head swimming with information regarding psychic abilities from all around the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spirits of TAI:  
>  **dragons** \- color-shades by element (air/wind - white, water - blue, fire - red, etc.) Sasuke's is black, for night/darkness. In general prideful, ancient and partly inherited from parents or ancestors. Other traits depend on element.  
>  **nature spirits** \- dryads, nymphs, sirens, elemental spirits, etc., cause often playful and/or artistic traits.  
>  **animal spirits** \- canines and felines predominate, but rabbits, deer, squirrels, birds, marine life, and other animal spirits have been recorded. Traits associated with species, such as loyalty, mischief, trickery, speed, etc., including hoarding of food or items especially in hamsters and crows.  
>  **nox** \- latin, syn. creperum, darkness. A nox spirit is a swatch of darkness that will shield its soul from anything perceived as a threat, which can be bothersome in cases where auditoriums have gone dark due to a nervous presenter.  
>  **lux** \- latin, light. A lux spirit is the counter of a nox, a beam of brightness, prone to nurturing the spirits around it, a guiding beacon and source of warmth.
> 
> Okay, that's stage set. Thanks for reading!


	2. Can you hear me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto helps, although it is a little bit wobbly.

Sasuke was unsurprised to find Naruto waiting for him the next day and hesitated a few meters away, studying the blond who was people watching when he did not have his face turned up to the sun, a content grin on his face. Debating quietly with himself, Sasuke finally tightened his hold on his backpack and tentatively asked, all in his mind,

**_Can you really hear me?_ **

He was shocked to see Naruto yelp and flail, inevitably falling of the rail he had been sitting on, and rushed over to the man.

“Fucking ow,” Naruto complained, rubbing his back, and Sasuke squatted down beside him, checking him over quickly.

“Don’t sit on the rail, idiot,” he admonished once he was certain the blond had not sustained any serious injury, and Naruto glared at him.

“I have perfect balance, thank you, and I would have been fine if you hadn’t fucking yelled at me!” the blond snapped back and Sasuke leaned back, getting to his feet again.

“This is stupid, I’m-”

“Going absolutely nowhere. Help me up,” Naruto demanded crossly, catching his hand and holding on firmly, and Sasuke snarled wordlessly but shifted his grip and tugged the blond to his feet, maybe unnecessarily hard as Naruto came flying into him. He was just thankful he was too angry to blush, already mortified he had even wanted to try this stupid shit in the first place. He had better things to do, like prepare for the assignments due the next week. Sasuke jumped when Naruto suddenly grabbed him by the arms and gave him a tiny, careful shake, eyes snapping to the blond. Naruto met his glare with a worried frown as he said, “Chill out, Jesus, I can’t hear myself think. You have lots of time, stop stressing about it.”

“Shut up, what do you know about it?” Sasuke growled and Naruto shrugged and rubbed his arms a couple of times in comfort before letting go as he said,

“More than I wish. I told you yesterday, didn’t I? You’re broadcasting basically  _ everything _ .”

Sasuke jerked back, shoulders coming up as he curled in on himself defensively, eyeing the blond warily as he compartmentalized away everything in his head and Naruto twitched, looking vaguely sick.

“Okay, no, please stop doing that. It feels like you ruptured my eardrums and are still yelling at me,” the blond complained and Sasuke pressed his lips together firmly, glaring. Naruto sighed and pulled his beanie off to ruffle his hair until it stuck up in every direction possible, slumping in defeat. “Fine, whatever. Come on, you said you had somewhere we could go?”

Sasuke reluctantly nodded towards the library and said,

“I booked a group room.”

“For how long?” Naruto asked, glancing at him, and Sasuke disliked the lack of life in his usually vibrant eyes, well aware he was the cause.

“Until closing time,” he replied and Naruto nodded.

“That’s good, let’s go. The faster I can teach you some shielding, the faster I will be out of your hair,” the blond said and Sasuke felt a sharp stab of dismay that made Naruto pause, looking at him in askance. Sasuke stubbornly kept silent, jerking his head towards the library in a come-along motion as he started walking, figuring Naruto would either follow or give up and go away.

“Shielding?” he asked quietly and Naruto nodded, jogging a little to come up on his right side.

“Yeah, shielding. It’s a fundamental concept to anyone with psychic ability, learning how to separate your own mind from the people around you and keep what you want private, private,” Naruto explained and Sasuke wondered if maybe the deafening noises he sometimes heard was due to this ability he had not been aware he had. Next to him, Naruto nodded and murmured, “I think so, yes. It could be like a dam opening or a tense coil springing loose, kinda like a fail safe.”

“A fail safe?” Sasuke questioned, looking over his shoulder at the man as he started up the stairs to the upper floor.

“Yeah, a fail safe,” Naruto confirmed, gesturing at himself as he explained, “Anyone with psychic ability has some form of fail safe. If the ability is not used, energy builds up within them until it is either used or released by a failsafe, which can be… unpleasant.”

“Unpleasant?” Sasuke asked, choosing the politer question of the two in his head, but Naruto chuckled behind him and said,

“Yeah, unpleasant. The few times I don’t use my ability enough, it builds up a pressure until I get nosebleeds and my eardrums actually do rupture. It hurts like fuck and I tend to involuntarily broadcast pain with enough intensity to knock out a room full of people.”

Sasuke nodded, silently wondering what happened to people without a failsafe or if it did not work, and feeling a stab of annoyance when Naruto answered his unspoken question again.

“They have a stroke. Sometimes they lose their psychic abilities, sometimes they lose other abilities. Sometimes they die,” the man said mirthlessly as Sasuke opened the door to the group room, locking it behind them as Naruto added, clearly irritated, “Stop asking if you don’t want answers.”

Sasuke shot him a glare and snapped,

“How about you stop  _ listening _ ?”

Naruto grimaced as he unzipped his jacket and threw it in an empty chair along his beanie, sitting down as he said,

“I would if I could. You’re too loud.”

“Why can’t I hear you?” Sasuke asked as he sat down opposite of the blond and Naruto shrugged and gave him a slightly terrifying grin.

“Let’s find out, why don’t we? Close your eyes and hold still,” he ordered and Sasuke glared at him then forced himself to close his eyes, stiff as a board.

Warm fingertips pressed against his temples and Sasuke was about to complain about the stereotypical position when the floor yawned under him, opening over a black abyss that seemed endless, his stomach falling away as his heart raced and he threw himself back-

-hitting the wall in a heap of legs and chair as the world snapped back in place, Naruto glaring at him with eerily luminescent blue eyes, hands outstretched.

“Do you want to know or not?” the man asked, annoyed, and Sasuke untangled himself, righting the chair but not sitting back down.

“What was that?” he demanded, panting as if he had sprinted, and Naruto frowned at him, the glow of his eyes fading gradually.

“What was what?” the blond asked back and Sasuke gestured at the room, leaning against the chair for support as he hissed,

“That! The black hole!”

Naruto stared at him, clearly confounded, and Sasuke dropped into the chair again and stated with exasperation,

“You have no idea what I’m talking about.”

“Nope,” Naruto agreed, shaking his head, and Sasuke sighed and took a deep breath, placing his palms flat on the table.

“Try again,” he said and Naruto gave him a surprised look that morphed into a smile of approval.

“Okay.”

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and braced himself as Naruto reached out, and managed to stay in the chair long enough to realize he was not actually falling. It was pitch black around him but the darkness seemed to be swelling and ebbing, and if he listened carefully he thought he could hear water rushing somewhere nearby.

**_That’s your blood, not water,_ ** Naruto chuckled and Sasuke swirled around and saw absolutely nothing, yet the man’s voice was everywhere. Apparently sensing his frustration, Naruto smiled – how did he know  _ that _ ? – and said,  **_I’m projecting, I can’t actually step inside your head, Sasuke._ **

**_My head?_ ** Sasuke questioned, frowning, and Naruto nodded.

**_Yeah, I’m centering you inside your mind. Could you do me a favor and tell me what you see?_ ** Naruto requested and Sasuke squinted at the darkness.

**_Nothing._ **

**_Oh, come on, I don’t care if it’s embarrassing, you need to tell me something so I can help you build shields!_ ** Naruto complained and Sasuke shook his head, turning a full circle as he explained,

**_No, there’s nothing here, Naruto. It’s blacker than a cave._ **

**_What, seriously?_ ** Naruto asked and Sasuke nodded.  **_Huh. Really, nothing at all? No sounds or pinpricks of light or deeper shadows or something?_ **

**_It’s kinda moving? Like, ebbing and then flooding back in?_ ** Sasuke frowned at the darkness but no, that was literally it.

**_That’s- oh. Ohhhh!_ ** Naruto made a surprised noise then said,  **_Okay, I know what’s going on._ **

Sasuke waited for him to elaborate but when nothing happened, he growled,

**_What?_ **

**_I need to make a phone call, hold on,_ ** Naruto mumbled and Sasuke felt a sharp vertigo when the man pulled one hand back, as if the entire whatever he was in suddenly tilted to one side. It took him a couple of tries before he could stand again and then he heard Naruto talking, although the sound was strangely muffled,

“Sensei? Yeah, it’s me, listen, I found an untrained telepath, I’m in a guidance meld with him right now-… what, no, shut up! Listen, he’s completely swamped, he can’t hear me at all unless I meld with him but he’s broadcasting loud enough to knock me over! Now help me!”

Sasuke grit his teeth when Naruto’s soft touch returned and his inner sense abruptly leveled out again, as if the man had lifted the edge of a wobbly board.

**_Hey, how are you holding up?_ ** Naruto asked and Sasuke shrugged, glowering. Naruto chuckled and said,  **_Okay. Let’s see if we can clear this up a bit, shall we?_ **

**_How?_ ** Sasuke growled and Naruto smiled apologetically.

**_Sorry,_ ** he murmured and Sasuke had no time to question him before light burned away the darkness around him and his dragon roared in protest from the depths of his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff-hanger, I'm sorry!


	3. Shielded

_It fucking hurt._

And then it stopped, as abruptly as it had started, and Sasuke had to press his hands to his eyes, blind in the light, head pounding with pain.

 _ **Jesus fuck!**_ he swore and Naruto hummed quietly.

 _ **Agreed. You need to build shields, now, before you’re completely drowned again,** _ the man said, sounding exhausted, and Sasuke pulled his hands down carefully, squinting at the space around him.

It was filled with images of himself, his entire life playing out like a movie sequence around him, stray moments and thoughts here and there. It was silent, nearly oppressively quiet, and Sasuke consciously tried to say something only to be brought to his knees by how loud he was.

 _ **OW, fuck, tone it down!** _ Naruto cried and Sasuke whimpered, gritting his teeth against the raw pain.

 _ **I’m trying!** _ he replied and Naruto nodded impatiently.

 _ **I know, but focus on building your shield now, I can’t keep shielding us both much longer,**_ the man said and Sasuke looked around, at a loss.

_**How?** _

_**Picture a wall of some kind, or a dome, and try to get all of you inside and everything else outside, including me. What’s your least favorite book or song or something?** _ Naruto demanded and Sasuke immediately recalled, without meaning to, the elementary school girls playing Barbie. Grinning, Naruto burst out singing the song, and Sasuke swore at him as he tried to shut him out.

It took him a couple of tries before a perfectly smooth wall of glass rose around him and silence followed in its wake.

“Good work,” Naruto praised aloud and Sasuke could feel himself smirk, dragon rumbling proudly. Naruto chuckled and said, “Alright, you’re on your own now.”

Sasuke felt a moment of dread when the man pulled away, warm fingers leaving him, but nothing happened, no trace of the vertigo he had felt earlier present. He felt strangely at ease and it took him awhile to realize it was quiet in his head. Absolutely quiet, no voices except his own, and he opened his eyes with a gasp. His nox had flooded the room but was creeping back into him steadily and he barely gave it a second thought, too elated.

“There’s no noise! Naruto, there’s- Naruto?” Sasuke stopped his surprised babble the second he actually looked at the man, concern replacing elation as he jumped to his feet. The blond was ashen, shaking and sweating, and Sasuke caught him when he listed sideways. Holding him steady, Sasuke moved until he could look at the man, and Naruto smiled wanly at him.

“I’m a little tired,” the blond murmured and Sasuke scowled and said,

“You should have told me.”

“Well, yeah, I was not expecting it to take this much time to be honest,” Naruto sighed, slumping against him, head pressed against his stomach, and Sasuke frowned at him but made no move to push him away.

“You should rest. Is there more we have to do?” he asked and Naruto sighed again then took a deep breath and straightened with a groan.

“Yeah, you have to learn how to hear other people and broadcast to them yourself. You’re completely silent right now, I can’t hear a thing from you,” Naruto said and Sasuke frowned and focused on the ball of light that sort of felt like Naruto and softly asked, at a level that sounded okay in his head at least,

_**Can you hear me?** _

_**Yeah, of course I can, but- wait, what?** _ Naruto looked up at him, eyes wide, and Sasuke smirked, smug.

“I learn quickly,” he gloated and Naruto let out a surprised chuckle then shook his head slightly.

“Okay, that’s good. Unless you have questions, you’re free to go, I can’t do much more,” the blond replied and Sasuke straightened then jumped when the speaker in the room let out a soft jingle and a pre-recorded voice said,

“ _Message from the library. Ladies and gentlemen, the library will be closing in fifteen minutes. Welcome back._ ”

Sasuke grabbed his phone from the table and turned it on, staring incomprehensibly at the display for a long while.

“It’s nearly ten,” he stated as he turned back to Naruto who nodded and murmured,

“Yeah, as I said, it took a lot more time than I thought.”

“How? It felt like minutes!” Sasuke protested and the man laughed wearily.

“You spent most of that time behind my shields, without having to do much yourself other than understand. I’m burning rather low; you have an insane range,” Naruto explained and Sasuke frowned.

“Range?” he asked and Naruto nodded.

“Yeah. If I’m right, you can hear broadcasting people all the way from the city center; I’m fairly sure the only Cocoa Dream shop in town is there,” he said and Sasuke stared at him for a long while, speechless. Naruto looked up and gave him a weak grin. “It’s also why you were yelling, you were just trying to hear yourself over everybody else.”

“But I can’t hear anyone now. I assume there are people around here like me or you, but I can’t hear a single thing,” Sasuke pointed out and Naruto drew a deep breath and said,

“Learning to hear separate people or only people in a certain area takes some training but you should be fine like this, don’t worry. I should get back to my hotel.”

Sasuke stepped back slightly, giving the man some space, and Naruto rose, taking a wobbly step towards the door and nearly falling on his face.

“Fuck,” the blond swore, leaning against the wall with his eyes shut, and Sasuke put his backpack on then grabbed Naruto’s jacket and beanie from the chair where they lay forgotten.

“Here, put this on,” Sasuke muttered, holding out the clothes, and Naruto mumbled a thanks as he took them, struggling into the jacket and tugging the beanie down over his head roughly. “Can you walk?”

Naruto looked up at him, half-smiling, and teased,

“Aww, are you worried?”

Sasuke frowned at him and grumbled,

“Shut up. Is pizza fine?”

“Dinner?” Naruto asked, surprised, and Sasuke nodded. “Yeah, sure. Something with meat.”

“Hn. Come on,” Sasuke ordered, ducking under the blond’s arm and wrapping his arm firmly around his middle, pulling Naruto to his feet and taking most of his weight. Shuffling forward with Naruto clinging to him, Sasuke complained, “God, you weigh a ton. Unlock the door.”

“Nah, just about 85 kilos,” Naruto replied, reaching out with a hand that shook and unlocking the door as asked, and Sasuke pushed it open and maneuvered them into the hallway, Naruto wobbling along beside him. He was just thankful it was late Friday evening or people would have been asking lots of questions, and Sasuke was really hungry now that he actually thought about it.

“A ton,” Sasuke retorted then said, before the blond could reply, “There’s a bus leaving in twenty minutes, you can crash at my place tonight. You can barely walk as is.”

Naruto was silent for a while then pulled him closer for a short hug, mumbling,

“Thanks, Sasuke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~


	4. Pizza and..?

Sasuke half-walked, half-carried Naruto to the bus stop, dropping him on the bench before he called the pizzeria he visited the few times he wanted pizza. He ordered for them both, a put-together-yourself family size pizza with pepperoni, tomatoes, ham, bacon, bell peppers and mushrooms.  
  
“And pineapple,” Naruto beamed, although it was muted with exhaustion, and Sasuke sighed and said,  
  
“And half with pineapple. Thank you.”  
  
 _“It will be ready for pick-up in about fifteen minutes; thank you for choosing Pizzeria Marié,”_ the man taking his order replied and Sasuke hung up without further ado. The bus was approaching and he hauled Naruto to his feet, holding an arm around his waist. The bus driver gave them a wary look when he opened the door and asked suspiciously,  
  
“He’s not drunk, is he?”  
  
“No, just tired. Hey. How old are you?” Sasuke nudged the blond slumped against his side and Naruto gave him a befuddled look.  
  
“Twenty-five, why?”  
  
“Two youth tickets, please,” Sasuke told the bus driver who punched in the request on the tablet and Sasuke stuck his credit card in the reader and waited until it beeped with confirmation. Nabbing the printed tickets, he stuffed them and his card in his pocket then pulled Naruto to a set of empty seats and nearly pushed him to the window seat.  
  
“I count as a youth?” Naruto asked, bewildered, and Sasuke nodded, putting his bag in his lap.  
  
“Children between age 7 and 18, youth 18 to 26 or students, and then adults, and then seniors 65 and up,” he elaborated as he dug through his bag until he found his home keys, putting them in his pocket.  
  
“That’s nice. Back home, you pay adult fare as soon as you turn eighteen,” the blond pouted, eyes closing, and Sasuke poked him and said warningly,  
  
“Don’t fall asleep. We’re getting off at the fifth stop. I’ll leave you if you don’t wake up.”  
  
“No, you wouldn’t,” Naruto murmured, sounding sure, and Sasuke stared at him, taken by the street lights playing over his face, glittering through the strands of his hair. He was ridiculously attractive, something Sasuke had failed to realize before he had offered the man a place to sleep. A blush was creeping over Naruto’s cheeks and he pressed his lips together, teeth digging into the lower as he lost the battle with a smile, and Sasuke could not help it, he wanted to kiss him. “Sasuke, um, you’re broadcasting again. To me at least.”  
  
Sasuke froze, mortified, and then quickly turned away, cheeks crimson.  
  
“I don’t mind,” Naruto said, voice soft, and Sasuke chanced a quick glance at him, to find blue eyes looking back, a shy smile stretching his lips. The rush of confused affection and attraction that washed over him took him by surprise, disconnected observances about his silky hair, the warmth of his skin, the feelings in his eyes, the smile on his lips, the clarity and smoothness of his voice in Naruto’s mind.  
  
 _-So beautiful-_  
  
Sasuke was not entirely sure Naruto had actually spoken but the words gathered the gist of it all and he turned to face the blond who gave him an apprehensive look. Searching his eyes for a clue, permission or rejection, Sasuke leaned in and pressed a kiss to Naruto’s cheek, or he would have if the blond had not turned his head. Lips pressed against his, a warm hand holding him in place, and Sasuke pulled back slowly, looking at the blond as Naruto let him go and instead took his hand. The dragon within him rumbled in agreement, placated by the possessive gesture.  
  
Naruto smiled at him, warm and startlingly affectionate.  
  
“Pizza and..?” the blond trailed off but Sasuke could feel the soft, seductive notes of desire washing against his mind. Naruto was not shielding much at all from him anymore. Amused, Sasuke silently suggested,  
  
 ** _Sex?_**  
  
It was gratifying to watch Naruto’s eyes darken with lust and hear his breath catch, aware he was not better of himself, and Sasuke squeezed his hand, a quiet promise. Glancing up at the sign announcing the stations, Sasuke pressed the stop button and said,  
  
“Come on, let’s get our pizza.”  
  
Naruto nodded, shaking himself like a dog, and Sasuke gave him a bemused look but did not comment, assuming it was a fox trait. He pulled his backpack on again as the bus came to a halt and waited for Naruto to stand, wrapping his arm around the blond’s waist and pulling him along to the doors that were open.  
  
“Do you want slaw or sauce or soda or something?” Sasuke asked as he started walking towards the cluster of stores around a fountain, the neighborhood sprawling out behind the tiny square.  
  
“All of the above, please,” Naruto said with a grin and Sasuke snorted, amused.  
  
“Fine. What soda?”  
  
“Uhh, some kind of orange?” Naruto mused and Sasuke nodded, letting go of him by one of the few benches.  
  
“Back in a bit,” he said and walked into the restaurant, pulling his credit card from the pocket he had previously stuffed it in. The waiter looked up when the bell jingled and asked,  
  
“Special order family pizza?”  
  
“Hn. And two boxes of cole slaw, one mild and one strong sauce, an orange soda and a coke,” Sasuke requested and the waiter added the items to the bag waiting on the counter then punched in the total sum and Sasuke payed, adding a tip to the sum when prompted.  
  
“Thank you, come again!” the waiter smiled as he handed over the unwieldy pizza bag and Sasuke thanked him, stomach gurgling when he caught the smell of warm cheese and tomato sauce as he exited the restaurant. Naruto rose, wobbling a little until Sasuke got his arm around his waist again, and the man inhaled deeply and let out a dreamy sigh.  
  
“Oh my God, can’t we eat here?” Naruto moaned and Sasuke jostled him a little.  
  
“Come on, it’s not that far,” he replied, quickening his steps a little and Naruto grumbled but forced himself to walk faster.  
  
“Where do you live?” the blond asked and Sasuke nodded towards the houses up ahead.  
  
“Second from the left, fourth floor.”  
  
“Fourth floor?” Naruto groaned then pleaded, “Tell me there’s an elevator!”  
  
“Hn,” Sasuke grunted and smirked at the resulting cursing.  
  
“Seriously, who builds a six-story building without an elevator?” the blond complained. Sasuke gave him a look and asked,  
  
“Can you walk on your own? I need to unlock the door.”  
  
“Maybe,” Naruto muttered, cautiously straightening from his slump against Sasuke’s shoulder. He stumbled into the wall and leaned on it as Sasuke got his keys out and held the tag in front of the sensor until it blinked green. Yanking the door open, he held it back with his foot as he reached out to Naruto, grabbing him by the arm and pushing him through the door. “Hey! You lied, there’s an elevator!”  
  
“Didn’t lie, just didn’t say,” Sasuke corrected as he pulled Naruto along as the blond kept a hand against the corridor wall for support.  
  
“Lied,” Naruto insisted as he slumped against the wall of the elevator, looking worryingly pale, and Sasuke hit the floor button then walked over to the blond and asked,  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
“Tired,” Naruto sighed, eyes closed, and Sasuke frowned, feeling the elevator rise steadily.  
  
“It’s like two steps to the door,” he murmured and Naruto nodded, drawing a deep breath when the doors pinged and opened. Sasuke stepped across the hallway, unlocked the door and kicked his shoes off, taking the pizza to the coffee table in front of the couch. He turned the lights on then went back to the hallway, dropping his bag on a chair on the way.  
  
Naruto locked the front door behind him and swore as he struggled with his shoes and Sasuke was about to offer help when the blond succeeded. Naruto slumped back against the door, panting with exertion, and Sasuke ignored all decorum and said,  
  
“Come on, I’ll carry you.”  
  
Naruto gave him a surprised look but did not object and leaned over Sasuke’s offered back, arms wrapping around his neck. Sasuke bent and leaned forward a little to adjust his center of gravity then hooked his arms under Naruto’s legs and carried him piggyback to the couch. He let the blond slide off and Naruto landed with an ‘oof’ in the couch.  
  
“I’ll get a knife, do you want a plate and stuff?” Sasuke asked, walking towards the kitchen, and Naruto sat up against the backrest as he called,  
  
“No, if you’re okay eating using hands.”  
  
“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, finding a knife and a roll of paper before returning to the living room. He made quick work of cutting up the quite frankly giant pizza into slices and opened the packages of salad and the sauces and made no comment when Naruto did not wait until he was finished before he grabbed a piece and tore into it with a rapturous moan.  
  
“Oh, God, that’s good,” Naruto managed between bites and Sasuke sat down beside him on the couch and grabbed a piece for himself. No pineapple, mind.  
  
It was like heaven on bread and covered with cheese.  
  
They devoured the pizza in nearly complete silence, grunts and groans of appreciation the only sounds in the apartment. There was maybe a seventh of the pizza left when Sasuke gave up and slumped against the couch, completely stuffed.  
  
“Fuck, I’m so full,” Naruto groaned, staring wistfully at one of the last slices, before he reconsidered and collapsed beside Sasuke. Sasuke was reluctant to move but the blond looked warm and inviting, and he shuffled until he could lean against the man’s shoulder. Naruto grinned, looking pleased, and Sasuke smirked contently when he heard the blond murmur,  
  
 ** _You’re very welcome to stay there._**  
  
 ** _Good. I’m not moving._**  
  
 ** _Okay._**  
  
Sasuke listened to Naruto’s heartbeat for a long while, eyes slipping shut as they slowed down, the rise and fall of Naruto’s chest evening out.  
  



	5. Night-time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles

  
Sasuke woke abruptly when his bed fell away from under him and sat up properly, confused, only to realize Naruto had listed sideways. He had fallen asleep on top of the blond. It was still pitch black outside, probably just a little past twelve. Yawning, Sasuke was about to stand when Naruto murmured,  
  
_**Come back here.**_  
  
Turning, he found barely open blue eyes watching him, and he sighed and gestured towards the bedroom, murmuring,  
  
_**Bed’s comfier, I promise.**_  
  
Naruto did not reply and Sasuke rose, stretching his arms above his head and bending his back this way and that until it felt about right again. He turned back to Naruto who had closed his eyes again and touched the blond’s shoulder, murmuring out loud this time,  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Naruto grumbled but opened his eyes again, looking up at Sasuke with a frown.  
  
“Bed,” Sasuke said, tugging at his shirt, and Naruto squinted at him, bewildered. Sighing, Sasuke consciously broadcasted his mental image of cuddling the blond in bed and Naruto sat up immediately.  
  
**_You want me along?_**  
  
Sasuke looked at him with wry amusement.  
  
_**I propositioned you something like three hours ago and now you’re wondering if I want you in my bed,**_ he replied and Naruto actually blushed, a gorgeous red creeping over his cheeks, and Sasuke waved him along as he started towards his bedroom, stopping and turning to make sure Naruto was okay when he recalled how tired the man had been. _ **You okay?**_  
  
Naruto looked up and nodded, rising with a groan. Sasuke waited for him, hand outstretched, and Naruto grinned and took it. Pulling him along, Sasuke opened the door to his bedroom and gestured at the bed.  
  
“Sit. Do you want sleep clothes?” he asked and Naruto shook his head, busy unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
“Not if you’re okay with it,” the blond murmured, shrugging out of the shirt, and Sasuke shook his head.  
  
“It’s fine,” he replied, tugging his own clothes off and tossing them in a corner to be brought to the laundry hamper. He pulled an oversized t-shirt on and turned to see Naruto sitting mostly naked on the edge of the bed, clothes bundled in his arms, orange boxers the only thing left on. “You can put your clothes on the chair over there.”  
  
“Okay,” Naruto said and tossed the bundle at the chair standing against the wall beside the closet where they landed in a heap. Sasuke shook his head at the mess but did not comment, opting to tug the cover down and turn on the bedside light instead. He went back out to the living room to flip the lights off and found Naruto still perched on the edge of the bed when he returned.  
  
“Come on,” he told Naruto as he got in and the blond wriggled under the cover, keeping a careful distance that grated on Sasuke’s nerves. He grumbled under his breath, little annoyed noises and half-muttered curses, as he cuddled up close to the blond and tugged the cover up over them both until it was at Naruto’s chin and nearly over his own head. He could sense Naruto’s confusion but had no patience to explain, far too tired, and instead put his head down on his shoulder and curled around the blond.  
  
_**Are you a cuddler?** _ Naruto asked, sounding incredulous, and Sasuke snorted.  
  
**_Go to sleep._**  
  
Naruto was quiet for a while but his arms wrapped around Sasuke, pulling him in firmly, and Sasuke breathed out a content sigh, relaxing.  
  
_**Is it just me then? Because there’s this side-effect of sharing a mind meld like we did, it can produce some odd feelings that are ungrounded and I wouldn’t want to-**_ Naruto babbled and Sasuke pushed himself up until he could look at the blond and glared at him. Blue eyes looked back, a wrinkle of concern between them, and Sasuke resigned himself to explain.  
  
_**You’re not taking advantage; I want to sleep with you, you idiot, did before the mind-meld just based on attraction, but I’m tired and you look like you’re about to pass out again. You’re warm and I don’t care specifically why at the moment but I like cuddling you, can we please go to sleep?**_ he nearly growled the last part but Naruto only blushed and pulled him down into a tight hug.  
  
_**You’re fucking embarrassing,**_ the blond complained but Sasuke could feel the joy and desire and affection behind it and simply pulled the man closer, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s torso and rolling them until the blond was lying mostly on top of him. Naruto made an embarrassed noise and buried his face against Sasuke’s neck, legs tangling.  
  
_**Go to sleep,**_ Sasuke repeated softly, cheeks flushed, and started rubbing gentle circles into the man’s back, smoothing a hand over his hair every now and then. His skin was soft and startlingly warm, and the dragon in his core purred with contentment as he soaked it in. Naruto’s breathing evened out quickly and he became dead weight on top of Sasuke, succumbing to sleep within minutes. Sasuke had been right when he had said the blond looked ready to pass out; he was still exhausted.  
  
It was not more than a few minutes before Sasuke’s hands stilled as he, too, fell asleep.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dorks.. (´꒳`∗)
> 
> Also, middle of the week posting because it's my gf's birthday this weekend and I skipped last week since I was helping out at my parents farm ;3


	6. Morning, sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after brings oddities, but not the kind they were expecting.

  
Sasuke woke up surprisingly early the next day. The time read just a little after nine but he felt startlingly alert. Naruto was still passed out beside him. They had moved around during the night, ending up with the cover kicked down around their feet, but they were still tangled together, legs pressed together and hands loosely clutching at bare skin. Sasuke’s t-shirt was twisted around his chest, one of Naruto’s palms pressed against the small of his back.  
  
Sasuke basked in the warmth radiating from the blond for a while then registered the awful, fuzzy feeling in his mouth. Disgusted, he carefully extracted himself from the bed, untangling the cover and throwing it over Naruto who grumbled and clutched it tightly. Sasuke stared for a moment, a soft smile on his face. The man was ridiculously adorable. Shaking his head slightly at the sap he apparently was turning into, Sasuke walked into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
He was cleaning up their left-overs from the evening before when he felt Naruto wake up, the dim ball of light in his mind brightening and the man’s presence suddenly much more prominent. There was a confusing moment when Naruto called for him, the sound echoing in his mind and out loud,  
  
 _ **Sasuke?**_  
  
“Sasuke?”  
  
 _ **I’m here. What is it?**_ Sasuke asked back, disposing of the pizza cartoon in the trash with some violent crushing, and he felt Naruto rise, heard the sharp intake of breath when he exposed himself to the slightly cooler air of the apartment.  
  
 _ **What are you doing? What time is it?**_ Naruto asked, sleep clinging like cotton to his voice, and Sasuke smiled as he turned the tap on to do the dishes.  
  
 _ **I’m in the kitchen, cleaning up. It’s a few minutes before ten,**_ he replied and added, _**I put a toothbrush out for you.**_  
  
 _ **Oh my god, thanks. My mouth tastes like ass,**_ Naruto complained and Sasuke tried to squash the incredible dirty thoughts that popped up in his head but the flash of indecency was enough. He could hear Naruto’s uproarious laughter all the way from the bedroom over the noise from the rushing water. The blond did not seem offended, however, and Sasuke busied himself with the soapy water, waiting for a response. Naruto finally calmed down and leered, _**Well, it wouldn’t be my first time.**_  
  
Sasuke dropped a bowl into the water and swore at the resulting wave splashing over him, drenching the front of the t-shirt. Sputtering, he grabbed the towel and wiped his face and arms off, swearing, then tugged his t-shirt off and tossed it on the floor. He heard Naruto laugh and could clearly feel his amusement. Blushing furiously, he finished doing the dishes quickly, stacking them up to dry, then took his wet t-shirt and padded into the bedroom, tossing it and his other clothes in the laundry hamper.  
  
“Hey,” Naruto said from behind him and Sasuke turned to find the blond standing in the door, still wearing only boxers.  
  
“Hey,” Sasuke murmured back, gaze sweeping appreciatively over him, and the man grinned when their eyes met.  
  
“You look nice,” Naruto said, gesturing at him, and Sasuke smirked, walking over to the blond. He stopped just a step away, feeling warm desire washing against his mind, a slumbering passion he wanted to ignite.  
  
“Thanks. You do, too,” he replied and Naruto smiled brightly, eyes crinkling beautifully. The blond opened his mouth to speak and promptly closed it when his stomach gurgled loudly, flushing crimson.  
  
“Sorry,” Naruto said, hand pressed against his stomach, and Sasuke had to laugh.  
  
“Breakfast?” he suggested, smirking, and Naruto nodded, embarrassed. There was still an undercurrent of lust thrumming against his consciousness and it flared when Sasuke took Naruto’s hand as he passed, tugging the man along. He glanced back over his shoulder at Naruto and found the man’s gaze low, facing forward again as heat rose in his cheeks, a smirk tugging at his lips again. _**Enjoying the view?**_  
  
Naruto jumped and Sasuke could feel his wave of embarrassed guilt but then he laughed and said,  
  
“You know what, yeah, I am.”  
  
“Hn. What do you want for breakfast?” he asked as he reached out to open the refrigerator and Naruto hummed thoughtfully then asked slyly,  
  
“Are you on the menu?”  
  
Sasuke snatched the dishrag up and threw it over his shoulder, lightning quick, and it made a satisfying splat! noise as it hit Naruto square in the chest.  
  
“Yuck! Hey!” Naruto complained, laughing, and Sasuke smirked as he got yogurt and milk from the fridge. He grabbed cereal and a couple of bananas and picked down two bowls and mugs then reached for the sugar... and stopped short, staring in confusion at the container in his hand. Naruto had dried off and turned to him with a grin that faded when their eyes met.  
  
“The fuck?” Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion as he held out the box and Naruto sighed explosively but took it and set it beside the mugs.  
  
“Do you even eat yogurt for breakfast?” the blond asked, picking up the bananas and peeling one, chopping it down into one of the bowls with a spoon.  
  
“No?” Sasuke replied as he watched the blond pour honey – he did not even ask where it was, just opened the correct drawer and picked it up – over the bananas before covering it all with yogurt and adding cereal.  
  
“Well, I do. And you prefer something simple, like cereal with milk and a cup of black coffee, am I right?” Naruto asked, looking up, and Sasuke nodded. “The meld has reformed.”  
  
“…what?” Sasuke glowered, confused, and Naruto sat down at his table, then gestured at the coffee and said,  
  
“Let’s eat first, I don’t do well on an empty stomach.”  
  
Sasuke frowned but grabbed the coffee and poured two mugs, adding two teaspoons of sugar and half-a-cup of milk to one. Handing it to Naruto who smiled and mumbled a thanks, Sasuke did not realize he had not asked for or been given the blond’s preferences until he sat down with his own bowl and cup.  
  
“I know what you like, even though you haven’t told me,” he stated and Naruto nodded.  
  
“Yeah, same. And I know where your stuff is without asking,” the blond replied and Sasuke frowned, chewing his cereal.  
  
“Is it permanent?”  
  
“No, it will fade within a few days, unless we actively encourage it,” Naruto explained and Sasuke grunted, hesitating and wary of the blond’s reaction when he got a curious look.  
  
“Why did it reform?” he finally asked and Naruto hummed, thoughtful.  
  
“I think it has something like 80% to do with the fact that we’re ridiculously compatible, and the rest is probably pure attraction. You’re really cute, by the way,” Naruto grinned, gesturing at his sleep-tousled hair, and Sasuke blushed.  
  
“Compatible?” he asked instead of acknowledging the rush of warmth the compliment made him feel, but Naruto’s look made him think the blond knew either way.  
  
“Well, compatibility in psychics has to do with either relation or ability. Twins are perfectly compatible because they are twins, whereas you and I are compatible due to our abilities,” he explained and Sasuke nodded slightly.  
  
“You said I have a long pick-up range. What about you?” he wondered and the blond grinned.  
  
“Nothing can stop me. I can consciously talk to anyone within a three kilometer radius, but I only have pick-up within about 30 meters unless the person is broadcasting, like you did. It also doesn’t matter how much material is between me and the person I want to talk to, whereas a majority need line of sight.”  
  
“Hn,” Sasuke grunted, wondering briefly if they could combine their abilities, but realizing it did not matter in the face of a more pressing question. “Where are you from?”  
  
Naruto looked away and Sasuke could feel a flood of guilt and fear and was on his feet in a heartbeat, eyes snapping around the room as he moved to shield the blond, senses suddenly wide open. A massive chatter welled in but none particularly threatening and Sasuke tensed, confused. Naruto’s warm palm against his hip brought him back to his kitchen, shields coming back up, and blue eyes were huge when they looked up at him.  
  
“What the- why would you- why protect me?” Naruto asked, stuttering with shock, and Sasuke slumped, leaning against the table as he shrugged, crossing his arms.  
  
“It wasn’t conscious,” he replied and Naruto made a noise of pain and protest and Sasuke was about to ask him what was wrong when what felt like a massive gate of iron slammed shut in the back of his head and he jerked forward with the impact. His dragon roared in protest, his nox bleeding out instinctively and the shadows deepened around them.  
  
“Fuck, what the fuck, ow!” he growled, glaring at the blond who was nearly as pale as he had been the evening before. Naruto shook his head, looking up at him, and gestured between them as he said,  
  
“Sorry, I had to, we were too closely linked. Sasuke, we have a problem.”  
  
“I figured, dumbass. What’s going on?” he questioned, glowering, and the blond took a deep breath.  
  
“We’re forming a permanent bond, a fucking marriage bond, just by proximity. I should really, really leave,” Naruto explained, looking torn at the very thought, and Sasuke instantly railed against it.  
  
“ _No_.”  
  
Naruto looked up, frowning in confusion, and Sasuke snarled, baring his suddenly overly sharp teeth in anger. The room flooded with darkness, shadows pouring forth from every corner until they swirled like mist around them, his nox responding furiously to his distress.  
  
" _No_ ,” he repeated, vehement, and Naruto shrank back from him, making himself small and non-threatening, and Sasuke wrestled with himself until he could pull the shadows back. The light seeping through the window was suddenly bright despite the cloudy weather. He walked away, throwing himself down on the floor at opposite end of the kitchen, claws digging into his palms and fangs protruding over his lip.  
  
“You’re a nox and a black dragon,” Naruto breathed, awed, and Sasuke glared at him, black scales rustling faintly when he shifted to cross his arms again, holding himself both back and in comfort. His soul chimed in excitement at just the fact that Naruto had not run the second he had been given an opportunity, yet he did not know what to make of it.  
  
“If you’re leaving, go, now. Or I’ll keep you forever,” he snarled, warning and threat, and Naruto’s shoulders came down, relaxing.  
  
“Good,” he murmured and Sasuke lost all control he had managed to rebuild, the room flooding with darkness again as he sprang to his feet.  
  
 ** _“Good?”_** he roared, because this was truly his dragon, the part of him demanding he keep the golden treasure he had found, the pride of having an equal at his side, and he had had to fight tooth and nail to even offer the blond an out. His nox was brushing shadows against Naruto’s sunshine warm skin, enchanted with his brilliance, and he wanted, so bad.  
  
Suddenly bright golden light weaved around the black tendrils, and his nox purred at the lux, a light spirit. It felt so soft and so warm against him, meshed so beautifully with his darkness. Naruto smiled at him, skin glowing faintly, red ears flicking forward to listen to him, multiple white-tipped tails swishing behind him.  
  
 _ **Gorgeous**_  
  
Sasuke was not surprised when Naruto blushed, whiskers dark stripes against his flushed skin, and he just found him even more beautiful.  
  
“A lux and a nox, a fox and a dragon. I’m not surprised we’re bonding anymore,” Naruto chuckled, voice a little sly and very pleased, his fox coloring his tone, and Sasuke shuddered, claws drawing blood.  
  
“Naruto, you have to go before it’s too late,” he warned but the blond gave him a sharp toothed grin and purred,  
  
“I think it is already.”  
  
Sasuke stared at him in confusion for a moment then abruptly looked up and found that his nox had completely merged with Naruto’s lux, their spirits inseparable and indistinguishable from each other, a silvery mist swirling around them. His nox was purring, an incredibly soothing and happy rumble in the back of his head, and his dragon was shifting restlessly, scales rustling, but was equally pleased because the lovely treasure, the golden man before him, was almost, almost his.  
  
Then the iron wall that had separated them melted away like it had never been there, and Naruto was back in his mind, a brilliant little sun of warmth. Sasuke’s claws shrank as Naruto murmured,  
  
 _ **Ridiculously compatible. Talk about jumping the gun, we’re basically fucking**_ **married** _ **, Sasuke.**_  
  
On the heels of that statement followed a rush of pleasure, contentment, affection and a good bit of surprise, but none of the regret Sasuke had been afraid to find.  
  
 _ **You don’t mind?**_  
  
Naruto’s blue eyes were stars he could not look away from and they glittered when the blond smiled, slow and warm.  
  
 ** _Why would I mind? My lux and my fox choose you. I, choose you. And you’re a_ dragon _and a_ nox _, you’re probably the best that could have happened to me._**  
  
Sasuke swallowed, nox dissipating with Naruto’s lux, taking a little piece of the other back with them, a heart-core of silver wrapped inside. He walked back to the man, holding out his hands, because he needed this, had to know Naruto gave himself willingly, and his dragon was growling anxiously, a raw burr in his mind that he knew Naruto could feel.  
  
Naruto took both his hands and Sasuke tugged him in close, wrapping him up in his arms, and Naruto’s tails curled around him in return, soft and fluffy yet holding on tightly.  
  
“Thank you,” Sasuke whispered, running his scaly hands through Naruto’s hair with reverence, trailing his fingers over a furry ear. Naruto whined in the back of his throat, pressing flush against him, and Sasuke picked him up without a thought. Naruto yelped and wrapped his legs firmly around his waist as Sasuke started walking, holding him with ease.  
  
“God, that’s hot,” Naruto breathed against his ear and Sasuke smirked, dragon rumbling proudly.  
  
“Glad you like it. How would you like to do this?” he asked and Naruto’s skin warmed, a flush rising to his cheeks.  
  
“Any way you’d like,” he breathed, nuzzling against his neck, and Sasuke chuckled softly.  
  
“You’re amazing,” he hummed, kneeling on his bed and lowering Naruto back onto sheets that smelled like them already.  
  
The desire they felt no longer washed against shields, instead flowing between them like a current, amplified by the other. Naruto twisted in the sheets, making a burrow, and Sasuke watched with an amused yet affectionate smirk. Hovering above the man, he asked gently,  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Naruto blinked up at him, startled, then smiled, sweet and sultry, and reached up to run his fingers through his hair, urging him closer.  
  
“Hell, yes. Now come here,” he demanded and Sasuke let him pull him down until he was lying flush against Naruto’s bare chest, strong thighs clamped around his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, the rating will definitely go up with the next chapter. I choose to break this into two parts, keeping the smut separate. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed their 'shotgun wedding', it was the most similar tag I could think of and yeah, they aren't famous for making well-thought through decisions.. (｡◝‿◜｡) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	7. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing quite like a wedding night (day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally what it says on the can. Fluff and smut. Mind the rating, this is now **explicit**. If you don't want to read this, just let me know and I'll make a run down of anything plot related!

Naruto held Sasuke against himself tightly, the lux he carried inside curled around the center of silver it had acquired and pouring warmth into his bones. Sasuke made a low, rumbling sound deep in his throat, pressing him down into the bed with his entire weight, and his mind flooded with feelings of appreciation and contentment.

“God, you’re warm,” Sasuke sighed into his shoulder and Naruto grinned as his lux perked up - as much as a spirit of light could perk - and started to seep out of him to fold Sasuke in warmth, always eager to help.

“Like it?” he wondered even though fully aware the man absolutely did and Sasuke nuzzled against his collarbone, nodding.

“Hn.”

“Dragons,” Naruto chuckled and the man tensed, a wave of discordant jealousy and anger washing over him. Naruto did not so much as twitch, just ran his fingers over the scatter of midnight dark scales covering the man's shoulders and neck, waiting for Sasuke to either address the issue or use his brain. A deep, frustrated sigh heralded some kind of middle approach.

“I know I’m overstepping, but you’re _mine_ ,” Sasuke grumbled against his skin, teeth sharp as he nipped at it, and Naruto groaned softly, arching against him. Sasuke’s hands were rough with callouses as he dragged them down his sides, finding his hip bones and tugging him up into a shallow thrust as he insisted, “ _Only_ mine.”

“Gods, yes,” Naruto gasped, rocking into the man eagerly as he folded his legs around him, pushing Sasuke back down against himself. The man collapsed against him with a soft huff, raising his head to look at him with wry amusement.

“Clingy,” he teased and Naruto rolled his eyes, dragging his nails lightly down Sasuke’s back and reveling in the shudder it elicited. Grinning, he murmured,

“You love it, dragon-boy.”

Sasuke growled and took hold of his chin, holding him still as he ducked down to claim his mouth, lips sliding hotly against his. Naruto moaned when he swiped his tongue across the seam of his lips, chasing it fruitlessly, and Sasuke smirked into the kiss. Changing tactics, Naruto projected his desire directly into Sasuke’s mind, imagining everything they could do together, and grinned when Sasuke tore away, panting as he stared down at him.

“You okay there?” Naruto teased and was rewarded with a narrow-eyed glare as Sasuke furrowed his brow. A heartbeat later, Naruto gasped as _heat_ and _want_ washed over him, Sasuke’s satisfaction hot on the heels of it.

“Sure you wish to challenge me?” Sasuke growled against his neck as he arched into the man and Naruto _wanted_ to, absolutely, but not right now. Flushing hotly, he tugged at the waistband of Sasuke’s pants with one hand, still grasping at pale skin with the other.

“C’m _on_ ,” he rasped, meeting dark, smoldering eyes, and Sasuke batted his scrabbling hands away and sat back, removing his clothes easily. Naruto propped himself up against the edge of the nest he had made out of the blankets and let his gaze run over the lithe body before him, following planes of well-defined but wiry muscle, tracing curves and sharp angles, and eventually drawn to the engorged cock nestled against dark curls.

He licked his lips unconsciously, heat settling in his stomach and zinging into his loins, and he was tenting his boxers, a damp spot forming were the head pressed against the cotton. Sasuke caressed his legs, smoothing his palms over his knees and up over his thighs, finally hooking his fingers into his underwear and pulling it down carefully, taking each foot and easing it through. Naruto did not know if he wanted to groan in frustration at the slow pace or in appreciation, and settled for a barely audible whine, biting at his lip. Sasuke glanced up at him and smirked lazily, lifting the second foot higher and pressing a kiss against the ankle, trailing his lips up to the inside of his knee.

 _ **Oh**_ _ **, would you hurry up,**_ Naruto complained, much more articulate mentally, and Sasuke’s smirk widened as he set his leg down and dragged his hands down the insides of his thighs. Naruto breathed out shakily and let his legs fall wide open, reaching out, and Sasuke’s chuckle was warm and rough, making him twitch against his stomach.

“Patience,” Sasuke nearly purred above him as he straightened out between his legs and he hooked his legs over Sasuke’s again, pushing them together and forcing Sasuke to catch himself, palms slamming down next to his shoulders.

 ** _I'm a fox, Sasuke, we don't do patience,_** he informed the man, grinning as he reached out and palmed his bottom. 

Sasuke stretched out on top of him and buried his face against his neck with a soft groan, suddenly pliant in his arms, and Naruto jumped at the chance at making the proud man come apart under his attention.

 _ **Say, what do you like, Sasuke? What turns you on?**_ he asked, voice soft and sultry, and Sasuke transferred a rush of images and feelings, a mixture of imagination and memories, most likely without meaning to judging by the embarrassed groan.

 _ **Did you see that?**_ he wondered and Naruto grinned and kissed his shoulder.

 _ **Not if you don't want me to know about it,**_ he offered and Sasuke was quiet for a moment then he sighed and admitted,

_**I think I want you to act on it.** _

Naruto’s grin turned sharp and predatory and he firmed his hold on Sasuke’s bottom, fingertips teasing closer to the cleft as he massaged it with firm squeezes. Sasuke shuddered and ground down against him, pressing them together, and Naruto moaned at the friction.

 _ **Lube? Condoms?**_ he asked and Sasuke shifted sideways and reached until he could open the bedside drawer and fished out a tube as he questioned,

_**Do we need condoms?** _

_**I'm clean,**_ Naruto replied with a smile and Sasuke nodded, gesturing at himself as he said,

**_Me too._ **

He dropped the lube next to them then moved back on top of him again, and Naruto reached up and pulled him into a deep kiss as he hummed,

_**Do you want to top?** _

_**Not particularly,**_ Sasuke replied, gaze smoldering with desire as they rocked together, and Naruto bit his lip, canting his hips up to force them closer.

 _ **Can I?**_ he wondered and Sasuke gave him something between a smile and a smirk as he nodded. _**Do you wanna stay like this?**_

 _ **Hn,**_ Sasuke grunted, busy moving around, and Naruto waited until he was kneeling on either side of his hips. Straightening, Sasuke looked down at him with a flush staining his cheeks, and Naruto settled his hands around his waist with a hungry grin.

 _ **You're gorgeous,**_ he murmured and Sasuke blinked, cat-like eyes glittering in the dark, and Naruto heard his scales rustle when he pressed down. A wave of pride and lust washed over him and he smiled as he moved to cup the man's bottom again, pulling him closer and encouraging his motions eagerly.

 _ **Come on, Naruto. Stop teasing,**_ Sasuke groaned softly and Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes.

 _ **Fine. Come here,**_ he beckoned and Sasuke bent down and pressed them chest to chest as he picked the bottle of lube up. He nearly jumped when a quiet buzzing noise started up in his head but realized as Sasuke nuzzled closer to him that it was coming through their link. He was just about to ask about it when a deep, vibrating rumble joined the previous buzzing and Sasuke relaxed with a content sigh. Chuckling, Naruto poured lube onto his fingers as he crooned, _**Happy, are you?**_

Sasuke looked up, confused, and Naruto grinned as he slipped his fingers between his buttocks, sliding slickly against smooth skin.

 ** _I think I can hear you purring,_** he clarified as Sasuke blinked at him, clearly distracted, and got a pensive look before it cleared and the man shrugged slightly.

 _ **Well, I'm content. Both noctes and dragons purr,**_ he replied and Naruto beamed as he leaned up and kissed him, murmuring,

**_I didn't know that but I love it._ **

**_Hn,_** Sasuke grunted, tucking his face back down against his neck, and Naruto smiled as he rubbed a fingertip against the tightly puckered opening, listening to Sasuke's gasps of pleasure and feeling every little move of his hips.

 ** _Are you sure about this?_** Naruto asked quietly and Sasuke nipped at his skin, hands wrapped tight around his shoulder.

 ** _Yes, stop fucking teasing me,_** he grumbled and Naruto turned his head to press a kiss against his temple as he pushed inside, breathing out shakily at the heat.

 ** _I don't want to hurt you, y'know,_** he protested softly and Sasuke moaned and kissed his neck, rocking back onto his finger.

 ** _You're really not, Naruto,_** he promised and Naruto nodded in acceptance then whispered,

**_Can I link with you?_ **

**_I thought we already were?_** Sasuke replied and his confusion was palpable. Naruto hummed and gently eased a second finger into him before he answered.

 ** _We're bonded. The link is passive, but there. I'd like to make it active,_** he murmured as Sasuke moaned and arched his back.

**_Why?_ **

**_Because then you'd feel what I feel and I would feel you, too,_** Naruto explained, kissing his cheek, and Sasuke nodded, agreeing with no hesitancy whatsoever.

 ** _What do I need to do?_** he wondered and Naruto smoothed his free hand down his spine with reverence and gratitude.

 ** _Nothing, just welcome me,_** he replied and he had hardly started tracing the bond when he felt Sasuke give himself over, the bond suddenly tugging him along, like a magnet pulling him in. He connected with Sasuke so smoothly it felt like something he had done all his life, like coming home, and then every little sensation felt and every thought Sasuke had surrounded him.

He could feel the pressure and deep, slow pleasure of what he was doing, could sense the hammering of Sasuke's heart as he almost trembled with desire, and the purring he had noticed was now a steady rumble that made the space around him resonate in response.

 ** _You're so soft and warm,_** Sasuke breathed and Naruto laughed quietly, surprised and elated, and Sasuke smiled at him in turn.

 ** _Thank you. It's the combination of the fox and the lux, they're thriving with you. My lux, no,_ I _am ecstatic I'm allowed to care for you,_** Naruto admitted and the rumble surrounding him nearly made his bones vibrate, yet it was never loud in such a sense.

_-I'm falling so fucking hard for him-_

Sasuke gasped at the susurrating thought then blushed brilliantly when Naruto laughed and poured joy over their link, rubbing his cheek against Sasuke's.

_-God, he's amazing, he's so honest-_

_-I'm so glad I heard him-_

Naruto just kept smiling when Sasuke blinked at him, offering himself up unapologetically, and heartbeats later Sasuke relaxed. They both shuddered when his fingers sunk deeper into the man, pressing against smooth walls and glancing against the small bump of his prostate. Sasuke cried out, pushing back against him, and Naruto moaned at the swell of pleasure.

**_You okay?_ **

**_God, yes, do that again,_** Sasuke demanded, rocking back eagerly, and Naruto grinned and did, pushing down insistently. Sasuke arched beautifully, cock pressing up against his stomach, and Naruto could not help but want to feel him. Sasuke gasped as he shifted, leaning his weight onto the hand pressed against his chest, and reached down to take them both in hand. Naruto jumped in his hold as he started stroking, running slender fingers up and down them both, and leaned his head back with a loud moan.

 _ **Yes, oh,**_ he hummed, eyes shut, and Sasuke giggled breathlessly as he twisted his hand just the way Naruto liked it, picking up on the wash of wants easily.

 ** _This is good,_** he moaned and Naruto nodded in wordless agreement. He scissored his fingers, easing off the moment the pressure would have started to sting, and Sasuke's strokes were slow but firm as he smeared their combined precum over the swollen crowns. Naruto shifted and pulled him down into a messy kiss interrupted by both their gasps as he pushed a third finger into the heat of Sasuke's body. Sasuke half-collapsed, pressing his forehead against his shoulder with his back arched high to be able to move his hand, and Naruto nearly laughed when he groaned, _**Fuck, would you- fuck.**_

He started thrusting his fingers slowly, adjusting his rhythm and angle until Sasuke was gasping into his shoulder, interrupting himself with moans of pleasure, and basked in the molten pleasure rolling through their bond into his own body. Sasuke clenched and the jolt of pleasure echoed through him, making his hips jump.

 _ **Come on, I want- Naruto,**_ Sasuke breathed, rocking back against him, and Naruto flushed at the rush of half-formed concepts, picking up on the most fervent one easily enough. He eased his fingers free as he projected the image of Sasuke seated in his lap back to the man who gasped, hips grinding down eagerly, and grinned at the reaction.

 _ **I really like that idea too,**_ he murmured and Sasuke chuckled, sitting up and smirking down at him as he let go of them.

 _ **Good,**_ he replied and Naruto moaned when he pushed him back, shifting until he was sliding up between his slippery cheeks.

 _ **Fuck,**_ he swore, wiping his hand off on the sheets and just adding the idea of changing them when Sasuke instantly disapproved, then reached up and pressed his palms against the man's pale chest, fingertips teasing pink little pert nipples. He shuddered when Sasuke nearly melted, pushing into his touch, and rubbed the nubs firmly, moaning at the feeling as pleasure coiled tightly through the man.

 _ **You're cheating,**_ Sasuke complained, glaring down at him through slitted eyes, and Naruto grinned slyly.

 _ **Nope, just making use of our bond,**_ he replied and Sasuke hummed and frowned in concentration, watching him intently as he reached back and pressed Naruto's thick erection firmly between his cheeks and Naruto gasped, arching up involuntarily.

 _ **Hn. I see,**_ Sasuke smirked and Naruto moaned when he ground down, pushing his own leaking cock against his stomach, leaving a smear of precum behind. Sasuke gasped when he pinched his nipples in retaliation, jolting with the sharp pleasure, and Naruto grinned as he dragged the pad of his thumbs over them.

He nearly swallowed his own tongue in surprise when Sasuke abruptly shifted and pressed the head of his member against his opening and they both moaned as he pushed against the tight muscle, insistently trying to enter. Naruto reached out and took himself in hand at Sasuke's wordless request and the man leaned back further, moving his hand to his thigh for support as he pressed down and Naruto groaned through clenched teeth when the head slid inside the heat of his body.

The demand for slowness was not verbal either but he moved his hands and held on to Sasuke's hips, holding him steady and helping him sink down gradually, even though he wanted nothing more than to be fully enveloped by his tight heat. Sasuke threw him a hungry look as he bottomed out, pressed flush against his groin, and Naruto reached out to cup his softened cock, stroking him to complete hardness again.

 _ **You're thick,**_ Sasuke mumbled and Naruto flushed with pleasure and embarrassment, but the latter dissipated as Sasuke continued with a soft murmur, _**It feels good.**_

 ** _Awesome,_** Naruto breathed and Sasuke chuckled and smirked at him as he started to rock his hips in tiny circles, grinding them together, and Naruto arched back against the edge of the nest of blankets with a loud groan. He stroked the soft skin of Sasuke's stomach as he added, **_You feel amazing._**

 ** _Hn,_** Sasuke grunted, eyes shut as he moved in wider circles, leaning forward to give himself leverage to move up before he pressed back down, and Naruto hissed with arousal.

 ** _I don't think I can last,_** he confessed as Sasuke settled into a deep, slow rhythm, and the man's stomach clenched and Naruto got a jumbled mess of emotions; guilt, worry, protest, self-directed anger, pride and massive amounts of lust. Pulling Sasuke down into his arms, he searched out the source of each, then smiled and kissed his temple as he promised, _**I'd never leave you hanging, not like this.**_

 _ **Hn,**_ Sasuke grunted, tucking his face into his shoulder, embarrassed, and Naruto moaned at the new angle, reaching out to hold onto his waist again. He grinned when Sasuke's thoughts popped into his mind and shifted his legs apart for leverage then tugged him down to meet him as he thrust up. Sasuke shouted out in surprise then moaned headily and relaxed again, letting Naruto guide him as he wished.

Their skin slapped together noisily as Naruto found a speed that made Sasuke spiral out of control, shuddering and moaning in his arms, and he held onto him tightly when the man started pressing sloppy kisses over his neck. He tightened his hold around Sasuke's waist and pulled him down harder, mumbling,

_**Good?** _

_**Yeah,**_ Sasuke replied, mind starting to feel hazy, and Naruto moaned as his cock pulsed within the lithe man and Sasuke gasped, clenching around him.

 _ **You feel incredible,**_ Naruto breathed, glancing down to watch Sasuke's hard cock bounce between his legs, and licked his lips subconsciously. Sasuke groaned loudly and Naruto gasped when he grabbed fistfuls of his short hair and claimed his mouth in a filthy kiss, teeth clacking together as he devoured him. Naruto chuckled and asked teasingly, _**Like that?**_

He shared his mental image of going down on the man and Sasuke moaned, grinding down harder against him. Naruto urged him up slightly then planted his feet firmly on the mattress and started thrusting in earnest, hammering into Sasuke's soft body. He urged Sasuke on until he took himself in hand again, strokes blurring as he hardened further with pleasure, balls pulling up tight to his body.

 _ **Fuck, Naruto, fuck, I'm coming, I'm gonna come,**_ Sasuke gasped and Naruto cried out when he clenched hard around him, back bowing as he orgasmed, and the intense rush of pleasure threw him over the edge as well.

Sasuke was lying on top of him, playing with strands of his hair when he came down, mind clearing from the fog that had filled it yet still solely focused on the rush of contentment and pleasure rolling through their bond. Every time he twitched, Sasuke would hiss and moan, muscles clenching in response. He started stroking Sasuke's back without thinking about it, digging his thumbs into the small of it to work out the knots, and Sasuke melted against him with a hum of appreciation. The rumbling purr of the nox and the dragon was making his bones vibrate again, a soothing constant that made him feel at ease, and he smiled as he buried his nose in Sasuke's silky hair.

"We need a shower," Sasuke mumbled quietly into his shoulder, words muffled as he had not bothered lifting his head, and Naruto huffed out an amused laugh.

"Right now?" he wondered and Sasuke sighed, rubbing his nose against his collarbone.

"No," he conceded and Naruto ran his hand over his spine, keeping him pressed tightly against himself, and Sasuke hummed.

"Want me to pull out?" he offered and Sasuke shrugged slightly.

"No, but go ahead if you want to," he replied and Naruto shook his head, pressing a kiss to his temple again.

"Nah, you feel good," he murmured and Sasuke chuckled quietly.

"Hn."

They were silent for a moment, both content to just stay as they where, clinging to each other and basking in their shared afterglow. Sasuke's bent legs were falling asleep but he did not particularly care; he definitely did not want to move just yet. Naruto absentmindedly wondered if he would mind if he touched him and Sasuke lifted his head slightly to kiss his jaw as he murmured,

_**No, I don't mind.** _

_**Thanks,**_ Naruto hummed, smiling as he turned his head into the kiss, and Sasuke explored his mouth lazily, petting his cheek and tracing his jaw. Naruto reached out and ghosted his fingers over where he was still pressed deeply into Sasuke, caressing the stretched taut skin around him, and Sasuke moaned softly. Grinning, Naruto tucked Sasuke back under his chin and closed his eyes as he rubbed his fingertip over the normally puckered opening, smoothing the residual lube over them both.

"God," Sasuke sighed, hiding his face against his neck again, and Naruto pressed a soft kiss against his ear.

"You're amazing," he murmured and Sasuke chuckled, wriggling a little, and Naruto hugged him still to prevent them from slipping apart.

"You're getting hard again," he pointed out quietly and Naruto flushed with a groan.

"I know, but you're so attractive. You're warm and content and I'm still inside you, do you know how good that makes me feel?" he half-whined and Sasuke smirked.

"Hn. It's not like I disapprove," he replied, shifting to press his own erection against his stomach, and Naruto breathed out a shaky sigh.

"That's-- I-, God, you're so hot," he mumbled, pressing harder against the rim he was teasing, and Sasuke gasped when he pushed inside. Naruto shuddered when his finger was coated with his own come and swirled it around alongside his rapidly hardening shaft as Sasuke moved his hips in tiny, needy circles, panting. He was not sure he could come again so soon but damn, he wanted-

"Just move," Sasuke urged and he grinned as he shifted and pulled his finger out, cupping Sasuke's bottom in his palm as he ground up, pushing them flush together. His come slipped out with a squelching noise, slicking them both thoroughly, and he wrapped his hand around himself then pressed as deep inside as he could and Sasuke groaned deeply. "Oh, fuck."

"You like that?" Naruto wondered and Sasuke nodded as he pushed himself upright, eyes squeezed shut as he pressed down, and Naruto put his hands around his hips and helped as they ground together.

"Wait, let me…" Sasuke trailed off as he moved, putting an arm out behind himself and leaning back, and moaned when it forced Naruto deeper into him.

They rocked together, finding an easy rhythm that fed the fire in them, and Sasuke's shoulder started to ache with the effort of supporting himself, thighs burning with the stretch. Naruto slid his hand over Sasuke's abdomen and wrapped his fingers tightly around his hard shaft, stroking it in time with their motions, and Sasuke's heavy breathing was loud in the otherwise silent room. Naruto groaned when Sasuke forced himself up in a shallow thrust, but stopped the man from moving further with a gasp at the burn of his muscles.

 _ **Sasuke, love, let me. Come on, lie down,**_ he urged and Sasuke threw him a wild look but stilled and Naruto pulled out before he could protest, lifting him off. Moments later he had Sasuke on his stomach beside him, chest pressed against the border of the nest he had created, and he covered him with his body and pushed back inside in one long smooth thrust that made Sasuke mewl. Naruto could feel the sharp prickling as blood started flowing through exhausted muscle and simply laid on top of him for a moment, concerned. _**Are you okay?**_

 _ **Yeah,**_ Sasuke replied softly, rocking his hips forward to grind his erection against the bed with a moan, and Naruto scattered kisses over his shoulders as he caressed his sides. _**Come on, Naruto.**_

 _ **Yeah, okay,**_ Naruto breathed, moaning as he started to move with deep, slow thrusts that made Sasuke arch into him with noises of pleasure that sounded almost punched out of him.

 _ **Come on, faster,**_ Sasuke demanded, clenching around him and even though Naruto knew he was going to do it he moaned loudly at the feeling, hips stuttering.

 _ **Okay, okay, easy,**_ he grumbled playfully, shifting his knees further apart to get more leverage for his thrusts, and increased his speed. Sasuke moaned nearly continuously, pushing back against him greedily as he half-snarled,

_**Harder!** _

Naruto cursed as he forced himself to his knees and Sasuke's hands twisted into the blankets as an anchor as he pounded into him, his thrusts rocking his entire body with the springy mattress bouncing in counterpoint to their movements. He slowed down into deep, hard thrusts again when he began to tire, and Sasuke whined, clenching around him.

"N-Naruto," Sasuke moaned, reaching back and fumbling for his hand, and Naruto's chest hurt with the amount of affection he felt as he entwined their fingers, holding onto him tightly.

_**Yes?** _

"S-stay," Sasuke breathed and Naruto blinked, confused, but then hope poured over the bond and swamped him in what he could only imagine bliss felt like, seeing himself soaking through Sasuke's life; buying groceries, lazy evenings on the couch, complaining about the laundry, eating breakfast in just his boxers, hugging, kissing, and simply being there.

 _ **I'd love to stay,**_ he whispered, nuzzling Sasuke's neck as he gradually increased his speed again, pushing himself to please Sasuke's simple desire for _more_ echoing down their bond.

He groaned, struggling to cling to the pleasure threatening to undo him, and Sasuke's gasps turned into soft cries as he clawed at the covers, bunching them under himself. He threw his head back with a shout as he came hard, overwhelmed, and felt Sasuke clench tight around him seconds later. He groaned through clenched teeth as he was milked for all he was worth, hips twitching weakly.

 _ **God, Sasuke, holy fuck,**_ he swore as Sasuke dragged him down on top of himself, basking in the warmth and nearly mindless with pleasure, and Naruto let his lux add yet another layer of pure contentment to it all. Sasuke mumbled something incoherent he had no chance at understanding and had they not been linked, Naruto was not entirely sure he would have realized the man was dropping off. As it was, he kissed his shoulder and tugged one of the blankets over them, happy with staying where he was, as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading (´꒳`∗)


End file.
